


Survival Protocol

by jedi_harkness



Series: Protocols [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Strange New Worlds
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missions Gone Wrong, Not Beta Read, Romance, Sleeping Bag Sex, Snowed In, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_harkness/pseuds/jedi_harkness
Summary: A survey mission on a barren ice planet goes awry as a raging storm suddenly hits. Separated from the landing party and unable to contact the Enterprise, Captain Pike and Number One take shelter in a cave to wait it out. However will they pass the time?
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Number One
Series: Protocols [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Survival Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I've done the 'mission goes wrong and they have to take shelter in a cave and keep each other warm' trope! I was hoping to do a holiday-themed fic after finishing this one, but now it's nearly Christmas! *giggles* Still, this is the time of year for snuggling with those you love, and this story is certainly an appropriate one for the season! I hope you all enjoy my little gift, and I wish you the happiest of holidays!
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek was created by Gene Roddenberry, and Star Trek: Discovery was created by Bryan Fuller and Alex Kurtzman. Both are the property of CBS/Viacom and Paramount Pictures. This was created for entertainment purposes, and no money is being made!

"Dammit, I can't get a signal to the rest of the landing party or the _Enterprise_!" Captain Christopher Pike managed to yell over the cold and howling wind, shaking the communicator like it was the current bane of his existence.

Commander Una was shivering despite the warm parka she was wearing. "Must be something in this weather system that's garbling communications," she offered loud enough for Chris to hear. "I hope the others beamed up in time." 

"Incredible how this storm arrived so suddenly. Damndest thing," Chris replied as put his communicator away, seeing no more use in trying to contact the ship.

The planet they were on had no name and had never been charted, so when it came up on _Enterprise_ 's sensors a day ago they promptly set course for it, ever ready to study and explore the unknown. The preliminary scans indicated no sentient life and a barren landscape, and judging by the weather patterns the planet was in a state of perpetual winter. However, the scans also indicated that despite the freezing cold the weather was calm, and there were no dangerous levels of radiation, so it was decided that the conditions were ideal enough to beam down a landing party. Chris (despite the usual protests against the Captain going to the surface) and Una transported down along with Spock and a small science team. They carried packs with survival gear (in case things went south) and dressed for cold weather, which was a blessing because the air was as chilling as it was clear, with the sun high and bright. The initial surface scans and explorations had been routine, and Una couldn't help smiling to herself as she watched Spock throw himself into his work. Chris had his usual giddy excitement at seeing a new planet, and Una had fondly rolled her eyes as her Captain wanted to take a closer look at a nearby range of snow-capped mountains. Knowing it was pointless to talk him out of it, she accompanied him as dictated by the landing party safety protocols. The walk had been quite pleasant, and truth be told Una was glad that she and Chris could find a little alone time.

Unfortunately, as what tends to happen in Starfleet, such lovely moments never last for long. And that turned out to be the case for Una and her Captain. They got an urgent message from the _Enterprise_ informing them that a huge storm system was fast approaching and they should immediately return to the ship. At that same moment they saw the sky darken as the wind began to kick up. The two of them were a long distance away from the rest of the group and they were losing contact with _Enterprise_ fast, so Chris ordered Transporter Chief Pitcairn to lock on to whatever signals he could find and beam up the party. The Captain only got static in reply and he adjusted the controls in an effort to regain contact. As the minutes went by and the wind got harsher and colder, it was clear that Pitcairn hadn't been able to lock onto them and they were totally cut off. Now they were officially stranded on a giant iceball and literally in the middle of nowhere, with no idea if Spock and the others had made it back. The temperature was dropping fast and the icy gusts were whipping up snow flurries so bad it was becoming more difficult to see, even with their protective goggles.

"Seems we have two options: Try to find Spock and the others in case they weren't beamed up, or try to find shelter," Chris hollered.

"Spock knows what to do, and knowing him he'll take the more logical option and try to find shelter," Una yelled back.

Chris managed a smile despite his chattering teeth. "Are you suggesting we do the same, Number One?"

"Judging by how quickly the temperature seems to be dropping, and bearing in mind that our vision is getting poorer by the minute, we could lose our bearings and freeze to death before we find anyone," Una told him.

Chris nodded as he surveyed their situation. "Yeah, I have to agree. Find shelter, it is," he said before pressing a control on the goggles. "Try switching on your night vision." 

Una activated the control and her surroundings immediately appeared a little clearer. "Oh yes, that helps." 

Chris looked around some more and paused. "I think I see..." he said before pointing in a northwesterly direction. "Does that look like a cave to you?"

Una blinked and looked to where Chris indicated. She could see a dark area which could possibly be the mouth of a cave. "I have to say it does, but if it's not we're really screwed." 

Chris shrugged and hefted his pack. "At least we'll be doing something other than standing around." 

Una flashed a lopsided smile. "Go down fighting, right?" she said, adjusting her own pack on her shoulders before they set off.

```````````````

They trudged through the deep snow for what seemed like forever, the bitter wind lashing wet and unforgiving bits of ice against them as they went. If it weren't for the thermal masks over their faces Una was sure their lips and noses would have fallen off. Despite being in top condition, her muscles were burning and aching from the effort, and she truly hoped that their destination would turn out to be their salvation. Even with the night vision it was hard to see, but the image of the possible cave became clearer and more defined as they neared it, and Una was growing more confident that Chris' hunch was correct.

"It seems you've steered us in the right direction, sir," Una said, making her herself heard over the roaring gusts.

Chris laughed. "I saw and explored more than my share of caves in Mojave. I know one when I see one." 

That turned out to be true as they finally reached their goal, which turned out to be a sizable cave at the base of one of the mountains. Una immediately pulled out her tricorder, which was thankfully still functional.

"No life signs detected," she called out. "I would think at one time it was the habitat for some kind of animal."

"Or perhaps any humanoid inhabitants that might have once lived here," Chris conjectured.

Una took off her pack and put it down, and then knelt down to rummage through it. "If we see any drawings on the walls we'll know there used to be people here," she said, pulling out a battery-powered mini-lamp before re-closing the pack.

Chris had done the same, and he now stood with his mini-lamp in hand and his pack slung over his shoulders. "And we'll make sure to record any such drawings if we see them," he replied, a smile in his voice as he started for the cave entrance.

Now wearing her own pack again, Una followed, still scanning with her tricorder. They were slow and careful as they stepped into the dark cave, holding their mini-lamps in all directions in case there were any life forms the scans might have missed.

"No signs of life, at least none that would be known to the tricorder," Una said.

"No signs that there might have been any humanoid life here," Chris said, holding his mini-lamp closer to one of the walls.

"Too bad. Any drawings would have brightened up the place," Una said dryly.

"I think we're safe here. Let's go further inside, get away from the cold," Chris suggested.

Una surveyed the cave with her mini-lamp. The walls, floor, and ceiling were relatively smooth, so thankfully there were no stalactites or stalagmites that could cause them undue injury. The last thing she wanted was for Chris to get into another mishap, and tending to him while trying to stay warm was definitely not how she wanted to spend her day.

The two of them walked a few more kilometers, stopping where they could keep the entrance in sight. "Let's spread out the rest of the lamps," Chris said, removing his pack as he stooped to the ground. He then propped his mini-lamp against a stone and opened his pack to fish around for the other ones.

Una held up her own mini-lamp so he could see better. "I'll take mine out when you're done." 

Minutes later the lamps were spread out at various points, some of them even attached to the walls. The cave was now much less pitch-black and they were surrounded by a pleasant glow. The two of them had taken off their masks and parkas, and the garments were now shaken out and neatly folded. Luckily there were plenty of loose rocks, so Chris and Una gathered them into a pile and warmed them with a hand phaser. There was now a little less chill in the air, but they both knew the hot rocks wouldn't be enough. Next on the agenda was pulling out their Starfleet-issue sleeping bags and spreading them on the ground.

"You think we should attach them?" Una asked twinkling.

Chris flashed her a lopsided grin. "Well, it is better to share body heat. Especially skin-on-skin," he replied, his voice lowering a register.

Una smirked. "If you want me to get naked, Pike, you only have to say," she teased him.

Chris laughed, and then they set to work on making the two bags into a single one that was literally large enough for two. Once connected, the bags automatically inflated.

"At least we'll be relatively comfortable while we wait out the storm," Una said, now searching her pack for the food rations.

"Hopefully this isn't one of those planets where the weather systems last for weeks or months," Chris replied, pulling out his own rations.

"If that's the case, we'll have to eat very sparingly," Una said in a half-jest.

Chris snorted ruefully. "At least we have an endless supply of water outside." 

"Yep, we only have to freeze our asses off if we get thirsty," Una said wryly.

"We'll freeze sooner rather than later if we stay in these damp clothes," Chris said as he began to pull off his thermal top.

Una flashed a sultry smile as she caught a flash of Chris' pale skin. "And here's the part when you say you want me to get naked," she joked.

Chris gave her a crooked grin. "You make it sound one-sided; I'm getting naked, too," he replied, now pulling off his boots.

Una had removed her top and began taking off her own boots. "And I very much appreciate that, sir," she said soft and low, her eyes lingering over his form.

Chris' grin became a little sheepish as his skin turned slightly pink, although that could have been due to the cold as well as Una's admiring gaze. He quickly finished undressing, getting down to his skivvies before grabbing a food packet and climbing into the sleeping bag.

Una smiled to herself, amused at how Chris always turned a little bashful when anyone complimented him on his looks. Most men who were that handsome would revel in the attention, but Christopher Pike always seemed a little... embarrassed by such appreciation. Chris was the kind of man who was more about substance than surface, and Una thought it admirable as well as endearing.

Una stripped down to her underwear and also grabbed a food packet for herself. She caught Chris' eye and he smiled warmly as he opened his arms for her, inviting her to snuggle close. She grinned in return and eagerly took him up on it, slipping into the sleeping bag and pressing close to his warmth. The bag was comfortable and the cushion of air was adequate enough for them to barely feel the cold, hard, ground. Once they were zipped up and secure Chris hit a control and the built-in warming tech powered up.

"Mmm... that's better," Una murmured contentedly as Chris' arms came around her. A playful smirk then crossed her lips. "Although no doubt you would like it better in the desert."

"The desert gets pretty cold at night, but I admit a tent would be better. And being under the stars even more so," Chris murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead. "God, you're freezing."

"We were walking in the snow while getting battered by a harsh and bitter wind for the better part of an hour," Una replied dryly.

Chris snorted. "I don't think getting snarky with your Captain is one of the survival protocols." 

"I'm shivering and my fingers and toes are numb. I think I'm allowed to be a little snarky," Una retorted.

"You're allowed to be a little snarky because I like you so much," Chris replied with a lopsided smile.

"I should also point out that I haven't eaten since breakfast, and when I get hungry I get cranky," Una said, ripping open her food packet and putting it to her lips.

Chris did the same and partook of the thick gel that was fortified with a mix of protein, carbs, and essential vitamins and minerals. "These packs aren't too bad and the taste is getting better, but I still prefer the Talosian liquid protein," he remarked.

"You must be suffering from brain freeze if you're joking about Talos," Una replied before having more of the nourishing gel.

"When in a dire situation, always keep the mood light," Chris said with a little grin.

"The situation's not that dire, at least not yet. The storm will hopefully pass quickly, and when the atmosphere clears we'll signal the _Enterprise_ and they'll beam us up," Una said.

"Way to stay optimistic, Number One," Chris replied, his eyes twinkling. "If only every situation were this... dire," he added, his voice lowering a register as he pulled her closer with his free arm.

Una smirked. "Alas, the heart is willing, but the body is still too cold."

"In the spirit of optimism, we'll warm up soon enough," Chris murmured, capturing her lips and a slow and sensuous kiss.

Una smiled, a slight warmth curling through her body. "I only wish we were on Risa," she said when they eased back.

"A beach would be lovely, or a cabin in Lake Tahoe," Chris said, nuzzling his cheek against her hair.

"I've heard Lake Tahoe is beautiful," Una said, closing her eyes contentedly.

"It is, especially during the winter," Chris said, and Una could feel his smile. "I'm picturing us in one of those cabins, decorated for Christmas and with a warm and cozy fire." 

"And no danger of frostbite," Una quipped.

Chris chuckled. "Only if you're dumb enough to go outside without adequate clothing," he replied.

"You're not speaking from personal experience, I hope?" Una teased him.

"Hey, I know I'm danger-prone, but not to that extent," Chris retorted.

Una giggled. "My apologies, sir." 

"Apology accepted," Chris replied with a little smile. "How're you doing?" 

"Extremities are less numb, and my stomach's less growly," Una told him, pressing even closer.

Chris consumed more of his food packet. "You're already feeling a little warmer. Should be okay for you to catch a few winks if you're feeling tired. I can keep watch." 

"I don't think even my sore muscles could keep me awake," Una managed through a yawn.

"You want a pain-killer?" Chris asked in concern.

Una shook her head, snuggling into the crook of his neck. "I'm not that achy, I'm fine." 

Chris pressed a kiss into her hair. "I'll re-heat the rocks if they cool off, and if anything happens I'll wake you," he murmured.

"You'd better. If any snow monsters come by..." Una yawned again. "...I don't want you tangling with them by yourself," she finished as she drifted off.

```````````````

The first thing Una became aware of was a toasty warmth, and she was in a bed that... was not hers. It wasn't a bed she was familiar with, in fact it didn't feel like the kind of bed she usually slept in. She then became aware of something solid and smooth pressing against her, which brought her to full alertness. She blinked her eyes open and saw an expanse of creamy skin, and then dips and valleys of muscles came into focus. She could feel a pair of strong arms around her, and a smile slowly came to her lips as she remembered where she was and with who.

A soft chuckle came to Una's ears and she felt a kiss in her hair. Her smile then warmed as she caught the familiar and comforting scent of Chris. "How long was I asleep?" she asked him.

"At least a couple hours. The storm hasn't let up yet, and I had to reheat the rocks," Chris replied. "Feeling warmer?" 

"Much. I don't feel as tingly," Una said.

"No more cold is circulating through our systems, that's good," Chris said.

"And if we want to stay warm, we'll have to stay here," Una said, looking up at him. "You want to take a nap while I keep watch?"

"To be honest, I'm not tired. Guess I'm too keyed up; being stranded on a strange planet, wondering if Spock and the others made it back, and worrying about what's going on with the _Enterprise_ ," Chris admitted.

"This isn't the first time they've had to do without us. They're a good crew and well-trained. They'll be fine," Una assured him, laying a hand on his cheek. "I'm sure the others made it back, and if not..."

"I know, they'll be fine," Chris said on a sigh. "Doesn't keep me from worrying, though. If I don't worry, I'm not doing my job."

"I know. I'm worried, too," Una replied softly, threading her fingers through his hair.

Chris closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, a corner of his mouth curling up. "Keep doing that and that worry is sure to fade," he murmured.

Una smiled a little. "How about if I do this?" she offered lowly, claiming his mouth in a slow kiss.

Chris hummed, his lips caressing hers. "I'm feeling... less anxious."

"You do feel less tense," Una managed between kisses, trailing her fingers over his muscles. "Oh, except for..." she added as her thigh brushed over a hard bulge.

Chris blushed. "Clearly I'm plenty warmed-up," he said on a chuckle, skimming his fingertips over her back.

Una shivered at the contact, but managed to raise an eyebrow. "Obviously," she replied wryly. "So if I were to do this..." she murmured, her hands slipping downward to play with the hem of his boxer-briefs. "...would it further ease your mind?"

Chris swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing slowly with the movement. "It would definitely take my mind off things," he said, his voice becoming a little rough.

"We could both use a distraction," Una said, her fingers dipping under the fabric to brush over the smooth globes of his ass. "At least for a little while," she purred, unable to help a smirk at Chris' soft hiss.

"Fuck, yes..." Chris agreed, squirming more under her touch as he caressed her body. His steel-blue eyes glittered in the low light, and Una lost herself in them for a moment before lightly nipping at his chiseled jaw.

Chris chuckled lowly, sweeping his hands upward to fondle her breasts. "Think we can power this down; we're about to make plenty of our own heat," he offered huskily, reaching over to deactivate the sleeping bag's heating tech.

Una smirked again. "You sure don't lack for confidence, Pike," she teased him, easing down the hem of his underwear.

Chris grinned, shimmying his hips to help her. "It's a scientific fact..." he replied, his fingers making quick work of unfastening her bra. "...when two bodies create friction, the temperature rises," he finished lowly, dipping his head to kiss her clavicle.

"Can't..." Una breathed, closing her eyes and craning her head back. "Can't argue with that."

"You're not arguing with me?" Chris said twinkling as he slipped her bra off her shoulders. "It's a red-letter day," he quipped before lavishing her breasts with nippy kisses.

Despite being cocooned by the sleeping bag, they managed to divest themselves of their remaining garments. Una was now on her back with Chris on top, and she relished the feeling of his skin against hers. He gazed down on her with a tender smile, and her heart couldn't help melting. In the soft glow of the lamps, Chris looked downright beautiful. Una traced her fingers over his jawline, and her hand rested on his cheek as he leaned close to kiss her.

"You sure know how to take my mind off my worries," Chris whispered, slipping a hand between her legs.

Una's pulse quickened as the pads of his fingers teased over her wet folds. "It's... all part of the... job description, sir," she managed through soft pants.

Chris flashed her another grin as his thumb circled over her clit. "I'd give you a commendation, but then I would have to describe this event in detail," he murmured.

Una moaned and rolled her hips, her senses swamped with ever-increasing pleasure. "Ahm... yes, I think it's best that... that Starfleet brass never hears of this." 

Chris chuckled. "If they did, we might end up getting court-martialed," he joked, continuing to stroke and work her. "And to be honest, it would be worth it," he added before giving one of her nipples a slow lick.

Una mewled and arched up for more. "Perhaps, but... let's not put that to the test, okay?"

"Mmm, let's not," Chris agreed, and then he proceeded to mouth her other nipple.

Una closed her eyes, carding her fingers through his hair as her body went pliant under his ministrations. "Ohhh, Chris..." she whispered.

Chris slowly let go of the hard nub, his eyes soft as he claimed another kiss. His thumb made a few more lazy circles around her clit before easing off, and Una spread her legs wider as he settled himself between them. Her heart pounded and she trailed her hands over his broad back. She could feel the blunt head of Chris' cock pressing against her entrance, and then the sound of low moans filled the cave as he sank in. Una tightened her legs around his waist as he stretched and filled her, and when Chris was fully seated he stilled for a moment. Una raised her eyebrow in a playful challenge, and Chris merely smiled before giving a slow and deep thrust. Una mewled in pleasure, fluttering her muscles around him as her fingers pressed into his skin. Chris kept an almost leisurely pace, angling his strokes until he hit the right spots.

"Oh, yes..." Una moaned, trembling with every pass over her clit and g-spot.

Chris replied with feather-light kisses over every patch of skin he could reach, his low groans coming to her ears. "God, you're so tight," he whispered through soft kisses on her lips. "So perfect..."

Una thrilled at his sweet words, and she nuzzled into his neck. 'Perfect' was the very word to describe this moment, even though they were technically marooned on this cold and desolate planet. Their concerns were now secondary as they kept warm in the best of ways, their bodies moving together in a tender and sensual coupling.

Una moved her leg to pull Chris even closer, touching his smooth skin and feeling the play of taut muscles underneath. One hand curved around the back of his neck as she captured his lips in another hot kiss, and she moaned at the friction of his sculpted chest against her pebbling nipples. Chris' weight was like a comforting blanket, and she felt safe and secure in his strong embrace.

Chris eased back from the kiss with a playful nip at Una's bottom lip, and she answered with a teasing smirk and a squeeze on his cock. "Oooh... feisty. You're definitely warmed up," he growled before snapping his hips.

Una hitched a breath as her body went alight once more. "This... doesn't quite fall under... Starfleet survival protocols... but... but I'm not complaining," she managed, rubbing her foot over his calf.

Chris managed a lopsided grin. "I'm glad, because..." He gave another thrust, as deep and beautiful as the rest. "...because if you logged a complaint I'd.. I'd have a hell of a time coming up with a defense..." he quipped breathily, his eyes squeezing shut as he lost himself in chasing his release.

"The Best of Starfleet taking advantage of his First Officer during a perilous situation?" Una whispered hotly, taking his earlobe between her teeth and giving it a pull. "Scandalous," she purred.

Chris' eyes flew open, his strokes coming faster. "I'd... I'd be in for a... hell of a punishment," he gritted out.

Una gave the smile that was only for her Captain, clinging to him as she matched his rhythm. "Since we can never tell Command, I... I guess I'll have to see... see to that punishment," she offered in her most sultry tone, her voice lowering on that last word.

"Ohhh, fuck..." Chris moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he pressed his face to Una's neck. His thrusts sped up even more and were becoming erratic, and Una had a moment of feeling pleased with herself before another pass over her clit made her mewl.

"Ahh, Chris..." Una breathed, her head pressing back against the cushion of the sleeping bag. "I'm close..."

"I-I'm with you, honey..." Chris whispered, his fingers sinking into her hair as he brushed kisses along her neck and shoulder. Una could hear his soft grunts as he kept up the delicious pressure on her sensitized nerves, and then she felt a familiar heat spreading through her body and curling right down to her toes. Una's pulse quickened as her fingers dug into his flesh, and then her vision burst into a supernova as the orgasm crashed over her. Her body shuddered as she gave out a soft cry, wrapping herself tight around Chris. Chris fucked her even harder, his hips moving in quick jerks. He then groaned lowly in Una's ear as he came hard, and she gasped as his hot load pulsed into her. Their bodies twitched and shivered through the final throes, the movements slowing and gentling as they caught their breath.

Chris nuzzled into the hollow of Una's neck as they held each other close and warm, moaning softly as he slipped out of her. Una barely noticed as she was still heady with bliss, and she smiled softly as he peppered light kisses on her face. He planted a longer, lingering kiss on her lips, and she opened her sleepy eyes as they parted. Chris' expression was soft and full of adoration as he gazed down on her, the sheen of sweat upon his skin making him practically glow in the light of the mini-lamps. Una swallowed, stroking his damp hair before she cupped his cheek.

Chris cocked his head, a little smile upon his lips. "What?" he asked softly.

Una sheepishly returned his smile, feeling like a green cadet. "Nothing, just..." She traced the pads of her fingertips over his lips. "I wouldn't trade this moment for anything."

A moment went by before Chris nodded, his warm smile indicating that he understood her meaning. He leaned down for another tender kiss, and then rolled onto his back as Una snuggled into his side.

"Damn, that storm's still going?" Chris groused softly as he tightened his arms around her.

It wasn't until she heard the wind outside that Una realized she had tuned it out. "It better not go for too long; we only have so much food." 

"Hopefully we won't have to cross that bridge," Chris murmured with a kiss on her forehead.

"Spock's going to give us hell for going off together and leaving _Enterprise_ without a commanding officer," Una said.

Chris snorted. "Yeah, and Phil's going to give us hell for risking hypothermia and frostbite." 

"Now that I think about it, it might not be so bad if the storm lasts a little longer," Una joked, lightly trailing her fingers over his chest.

Chris chuckled as he held her closer. "It's your scoldings that I usually want to avoid." 

Una smirked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, I did mention something about seeing to your punishment," she offered soft and low.

Chris swallowed as his pupils dilated. "May I take a rain-check on that?" he asked huskily.

Una twinkled at him. "You may, Captain," she teased before kissing his jaw. "Feel like taking that nap?" she then asked.

"Shit, Una, how can I sleep now?" Chris asked incredulously.

Una merely smiled evilly, and then the two of them dissolved into giggles that soon turned into hungry kisses.

```````````````

Hours later Una awoke from a light doze, and as her vision cleared she smiled at the sight of Christopher Pike deep in slumber. Free of his usual cares, his face appeared softer and more youthful. His chest rose and fell with his even breaths, and Una was careful not to wake him as she touched his cheek.

As Una's senses came online she thought something seemed amiss, and then she noticed the absence of a certain sound. The sound of roaring wind. She snapped her head up and could see light through the entrance of the cave.

"Chris!" Una hissed, shaking his shoulder.

"Hmm...? Wha..?" Chris mumbled as he stirred, blinking his eyes open.

"I think the storm passed," Una replied, already reaching for her clothes.

Chris quickly sat up and grabbed for his skivvies and trousers. "We should check to be sure and see if we can make contact with _Enterprise_ before pulling up camp." 

"Agreed," Una said, now on her feet and in her bra and trousers. "And even if we can't get in touch with the ship, perhaps the weather is clear enough that they can bring down a shuttle," she added, grabbing her boots.

Now half-dressed himself, Chris pulled on his thermal top. "I'll grab the emergency beacon in case we can't get a signal through." 

Minutes later the couple ventured outside and thankfully the weather was as crisp and clear as it was before the storm hit. Chris promptly opened his communicator and to their shared relief it was Spock who answered; he and the science team had indeed been beamed up safe and sound. After the usual pleasantries and inquiries, the Vulcan assured them that the weather would remain clear, and Chris ordered him to stand by while he and Una prepared for beam-up.

"At least the shuttle wasn't necessary," Chris said to Una with a grin.

"Yep, in just a few minutes we'll bear the brunt of Spock and Phil's scolding," Una replied wryly.

"It's worth being stuck in a cave with my Number One for countless hours," Chris said twinkling before stealing a kiss.

A corner of Una's mouth quirked up in a smile. "At least it's not going to be a court-martial." 

Chris laughed as they made to go back inside for their gear, and then he paused as his face pulled into a frown. "Actually, it might be just as bad, if not worse." 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter and/or Tumblr @jedikat71!


End file.
